Mystique
Mystique, also known as "Misterio", is a kingdom in Mobius home to various magical Mobians. They are ruled by King Antonio and Queen Lilac of the House of Rivera. Known residents * [[House of Riviera|'House of Riviera']] ** Antonio the Tiger (Head and King, currently) ** Lilac the Tiger (Queen, currently) ** Felix the Tiger (Crown Prince) ** Carmen the Tiger (Princess) ** Leya the Tiger (Princess) ** Diego the Fox (Prince) ** Rune the Tiger (Former Chieftess) ** Zarina the Tiger (Princess) ** Neva the Fox (Former Queen, deceased) * House of Panthera ** Cloud the Leopard (Head) ** Lana the Lion ** Cody the Jaguar * Seti the Jackal * Leila the Jackal * Lily the Wolf * Mika the Jackal (deceased) * Minerva the Owl * Mars the Falcon * Emily the Otter * Valley Counsel Culture and traditions Mystique is ruled by a monarchy, by a king or queen. In terms of marriage, the king or queen, decides who they marry, even if the other is in a relationship with someone else - as heard when Lilac and Seth had to break up because Antonio wanted Lilac as his queen. When a ruler passes away, their other must step down and the crown is handed to the oldest firstborn, or if they do not have any heirs, to the next family member. Mystique takes after Hispanic, Latin American and Spanish speaking countries. As part of the tradition, they celebrate "Dia de Los Muertos", "Day of the Dead". Places of Interest The Riviera Family House The home of the [[House of Riviera|'House of Riviera']] is a large mansion-like building able to home to the family. The house also includes a training center - made just for the males. For the females of the family, there is a room where they are taught the ways a woman should be taught. Raven's Peak A cliff and beach near the Rivera House. Center Square Center Square is where many of the commoners live and the shopping centers are. It is also the location where Antonio gives out announcements. Barrier There is a barrier protecting Mystique which keeps it hidden. It was made generations ago, but it is unknown who made it. The only way to get rid of the barrier to hit it with the power of each element. There has never been a time when all 9 elements were in one place so it's never been done. The barrier is broken after Felix successfully defeats his father and takes over as the new King of Mystique. The barrier is broken by Felix (Fire), Leya (Water), Cloud (Wind), Lana (Light), Cody (Earth), Lily (Darkness), Minvera (Plant), Diego (Ice), and Seti using Lightning he's kept hidden for years. The breaking of the barrier also revealed Seth's powers over the element of lighting and also, his heritage of Cleopatra the Jackal. Background Trivia *Mystique is based on Latin countries, making it more of a Spanish/Latin Kingdom. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Groups Category:Fan Locations